


I'm Just Trying to Stay Away from You

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Fushimi Saruhiko Is So Done, Idiots in Love, M/M, Worried Yata Misaki, but he loves yata misaki anyway, but neither of them realized it yet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: La vanguardia de Homura estaba teniendo un buen día hasta que el pasado le dio de lleno en la cara.Día 26 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Sirena.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Kudos: 2





	I'm Just Trying to Stay Away from You

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a esta historia es un verso de la canción de XYLO, [“I Don't Want To See You Anymore”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anEfK5ADVpM).
> 
> No presten atención a la línea temporal xD  
> Esto pasa cuando Mikoto sigue siendo rey del Clan Rojo pero no necesariamente durante la primera serie de anime xD
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de GoRA. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

La vanguardia de Homura no tenía miedo. Podría decirse que tenía cierta timidez cuando se trataba de hablar con mujeres, pero eso no era miedo. La vanguardia de Homura no podía tener tal sentimiento. Sin embargo, había un sonido en particular que lo paralizaba. Eso no significaba que tuviera miedo. Las circunstancias que rodeaban a ese sonido era lo que generaban en él cierto nerviosismo, impaciencia incluso. La patineta lo hacía volar por los aires. No por nada se había ganado el apodo de Yatagarasu. Conocía las calles de Shizume como la palma de su mano, así que sabía por cuáles ir y tener esa sensación de estar volando. Ese sonido perturbó su día y sus pies tocaron el suelo. Los recuerdos eran tan vívidos en su mente que parecía haber viajado en el tiempo.

* * *

Hacía dos días que Saruhiko no iba a la escuela y tampoco respondía sus mensajes. Había corroborado con el teléfono de su madre que su PDA funcionaba bien, así que, al tercero, se le apareció en su casa sin previo aviso. Abrió la puerta de entrada y miró hacia ambos lados. Como de costumbre, parecía que estaba vacía.

—¡Saruhiko! —su llamado hizo eco en el enorme vestíbulo hasta que el silencio volvió a hacerse presente—. Estás durmiendo, ¿eh? —cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas, el muchacho subió los escalones que lo separaban de la planta alta y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta la única habitación que debería estar ocupada. Sonrió al ver a su amigo durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible y dejó el portafolio de la escuela en el suelo para sentarse luego a su lado. Sería extraño quedarse viendo su rostro dormido, así que prestó atención a su PDA en el que empezó a jugar. Después de haber perdido un par de veces, la pantalla holográfica desapareció y reparó en el rostro de su amigo. A diferencia de su usual color pálido, sus mejillas estaban rojas y parecía estar sudando demasiado. Apoyó el dorso de su mano sobre su piel, luego la palma sobre su frente y, finalmente, sólo para estar seguro, pegó su frente a la suya cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Al sentir el calor que le transmitió se incorporó de un salto y sacudió su cuerpo con ambas manos mientras lo llamaba con un tono de voz que parecía estar a punto de largarse a llorar en cualquier momento—. Oye, Saruhiko, despierta. Saruhiko —el aludido sólo emitió un quejido en respuesta y Misaki sintió que toda fuerza que pudiera tener se le estaba deslizando de las manos. Llamó a su madre por teléfono y su voz tembló cuando ella le respondió al otro lado—. Ma… ¿Mamá? Saruhiko… Saruhiko no despierta.

Su madre le había dado varias indicaciones y hasta le dijo que iría a acompañarlo, pero él se negó. Sólo quería saber qué podía hacer para que su amigo despertara. Después de haber accedido a darle la dirección de la casa, no pasaron más de treinta minutos hasta que lo oyó. El estridente sonido se detuvo frente a la puerta que Misaki abrió. Apenas había terminado su llamada telefónica había bajado los escalones y se quedó recargado sobre la misma. Guió al par de personas vestidas con batas blancas al cuarto de Saruhiko y esperó afuera, sentado en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas con fuerza. No entendía qué estaban diciendo, lo único que quería oír era que Saruhiko estaba bien y que despertaría en cualquier momento. Uno de ellos llamó su atención y le preguntó hace cuánto su amigo había estado así, cuándo fue la última vez que había hablado con él, pero en ninguna de las repuestas que Misaki parecía coincidir con sus suposiciones.

—Llevaremos a Fushimi-kun al hospital. ¿Hay algún adulto que pueda acompañarlo?

—Yo lo haré —el médico miró sorprendido al muchacho que se apresuró a seguir hablando—. Sus padres estarán ocupados hasta la noche.

La expresión en su rostro no se correspondía con sus palabras pero el hombre frente suyo le sonrió amablemente y accedió a que los acompañara.

* * *

Misaki entró a la habitación donde descansaba Saruhiko y fue recibido por el sonido del chasquido de su lengua.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—No despertabas —su amigo lo miró de reojo—. Me preocupé mucho.

Misaki miraba sus manos agarrando su propia ropa. Su mandíbula empezó a temblar y cerró la boca.

—Misaki… Tengo sed.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí!

El aludido se apresuró a servirle agua. Como era una de las bebidas menos favoritas todo el rostro de Saruhiko se deformó y se volvió hacia la ventana.

—Odio los hospitales —reconoció—. Misaki… Gracias —cuando dirigió su mirada a su amigo vio su rostro lloroso—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti!

En medio del llanto, mientras abrazaba a Saruhiko por la cintura, Misaki sintió su fría mano acariciando sus cabellos. No quiso decir nada más, no quería que ese momento se arruinara por nada en el mundo.

* * *

El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia fue acompañada de un vehículo de Scepter 4. A juzgar por el acuerdo que los clanes mantenían, el segundo vehículo no debería estar circulando por las calles de Shizume, ya que ese barrio era territorio de otro clan. La patineta se deslizó con vida propia hacia el tumulto de gente, o quizás sus piernas le habían dado el impulso de manera inconsciente. Si estaba sucediendo algo de seguro debía ser algo grave. Cuando llegó al frente del vallado puesto por los “azules”, vio lo único que le daba terror: Saruhiko estaba siendo ayudado por dos oficiales a salir de un centro comercial.

—Saruhiko… ¡Saruhiko!

La voz de la vanguardia de Homura resonó por sobre las de la multitud.

—¿Por qué no me habrá dejado inconsciente ese idiota?

—¿Fushimi-san?

La voz de Akira llamó su atención, pero el aludido chasqueó su lengua.

—Déjenme. Puedo caminar solo —espetó el tercero al mando del Clan Azul mientras se soltaba de sus subordinados y se arreglaba las solapas de su abrigo. Se quedó unos instantes inmóvil sintiendo la cabeza dándole vueltas. Sin embargo, pudo mantener la compostura y se dirigió hacia su antiguo mejor amigo que había pasado por sobre el vallado y se estaba acercando a él.

—¡Saru…!

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

La fría reacción del aludido hizo que Misaki trastabillara sobre su patineta y se quedara tratando de articular palabra.

—Vine… ¿Qué sucedió ahí adentro?

Su mirada se posó sobre Akira y Andy que estaban a espaldas de Saruhiko, pero ninguno de ellos abrió la boca para responder por él.

—Hubo una toma de rehenes a manos de un _strain_ —el tono neutro en su voz cambió por el irónico que solía usar cada vez que hablaba con él—. Envíale mis disculpas a tu rey por haber entrado sin permiso a su territorio, Misaki.

Cuando terminó de mencionar su nombre, Saruhiko terminó de cara al suelo, alertando tanto a su oyente como al resto de los oficiales.

* * *

Era imposible que él estuviera soñando con una canción tan estúpida. Eso le hizo dar cuenta que estaba dormido. Se despertó de golpe y la luz encendida encima suyo lo obligó a volver a cerrar los ojos y emitir un quejido. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado y al abrir los ojos con lentitud reparó en una muñeca de mirada carmesí sentada en una silla. Una de sus cejas se arqueó. La muñeca se movió y bajó de la silla para acercarle el par de anteojos que estaba sobre un pequeño mueble a su lado.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo.

—Anna… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Misaki estaba preocupado por ti —Saruhiko abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella—. Izumo lo envió a descansar pero va a volver dentro de un rato.

La manera en que se lo dijo dejó en claro que en cualquier momento Misaki cruzaría esa puerta. Saruhiko no pudo terminar de hilvanar el pensamiento que el aludido abrió la puerta de un golpe. Su rostro se iluminó momentáneamente al verlo despierto. O quizás así le había parecido a él. Su cabello seguía húmedo y existía la posibilidad de que en el apuro de regresar ni siquiera hubiera tomado la molestia de secarse con una toalla.

—Te despertaste —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta—. Gracias, Anna.

—¿Izumo está afuera?

—Sí, puedes volver con él.

—De acuerdo —la niña estaba a medio camino de la salida pero se volvió y sonrió cuando encontró la mirada del oficial del escuadrón de operaciones especiales—. Que te mejores, Saruhiko.

—Sí…

Anna los dejó solos y Misaki sacó de entre sus ropas una bolsa que había llevado.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo mientras le extendía una botella. El aludido miró la misma y luego a Misaki—. No te gusta beber agua, ¿no? Te compré algo suave para que tomes.

El aludido abrió la botella y bebió un sorbo. Al mirar de reojo a Misaki notó una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber aceptado su regalo. Se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer eso. Sin importar cuánto tratara de alejarse de él, cuán inmerso en el trabajo se encontrara su mente para evitar pensar en él, siempre había algo que irremediablemente lo hacía gravitar y regresar a él.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
